Of friends and enemies
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Angel verse. Sequel k povídce Carve into your ribs. „Co všechno ti řekl?" zeptal se unaveně. Bezděky si prsty pročísl vlasy, a pak zaklonil hlavu a opřel si ji o opěradlo židle. Zahleděl se do stropu. „Proč ti to řekl, když mně ne?" Aaron/Spencer


Spencer za sebou tichounce zavřel dveře Garciiny kanceláře – tak tiše, že si možná ani nevšimla, že přišel – a udělal dva pomalé, váhavé kroky k ní. Sám si nebyl jistý, co tady vlastně dělá, věděl jen, že potřebuje víc informací, aby pochopil, co se vlastně děje, nejlépe přímo od Aarona, jenže Aaron byl pryč, těžko říct, na jak dlouho, a jestli se vůbec vrátí zase zpátky domů (Spencer se úmyslně vyhýbal myšlenkám na to, že jejich společný dům, jejich rodina, možná nebyly doopravdy Aaronovo domů, protože Aaron nepocházel odsud a kdysi míval mnohem větší rodinu, než byli oni, od které utekl a teď se k ní možná zase vracel), takže pokud věděl, byla jeho v tuto chvíli nejlepším možným zdrojem informací Garciová.

„Jak jsi to zjistila?" zeptal se tlumeně, a Garciová sebou překvapeně trhla a otočila se po něm, dlaň položenou na hrudi. Že by ho opravdu neslyšela přijít?

„Co?" dostala ze sebe zmateně.

Spencer potřásl hlavou. Na co se jí má vůbec zeptat? Jak zjistila, co je Aaron zač? Proč to řekl jí a ne jemu, i když byl Spencer jeho rodina, i když s ním žil a vychovával s ním dítě? Kolik přesně toho Garciová ví? Jak do toho zapadají Winchesterovi, notoricky známí vrazi a uprchlíci před zákonem? Co to Aaron vlastně udělal, když mu – a Jackovi – položil dlaň na prsa a po omluvném komentáři, že to nebude příjemné, ale ochrání je to před jeho sourozenci, se Spencerovi na okamžik hrudníkem rozlila bolest tak příšerná, že se zlomil v pase a pár vteřin se nemohl ani nadechnout?

Co se to vlastně stalo s jeho životem a proč najednou nic nedávalo smysl?

Garciová se mírně zamračila a starostlivě z něj nespouštěla pohled. „Spencere? Jsi v pořádku? Co se děje?"

Spencer se dlouze nadechl a došel skoro až k ní. Beze slova se složil na vedlejší židli a sklopil hlavu. Ramena se mu zachvěla. „Řekl…" zaváhal. „Řekl ti o tom Aaron? Řekl ti to on?"

Garciová pootevřela pusu. „Oh," zamumlala a polkla. „Ty to víš."

Spencer pevně sevřel víčka a tiše, hořce si odfrkl. Opravdu byla tak překvapená tím, že zjistil, kým je Aaron ve skutečnosti? Copak Aaron opravdu neměl v plánu mu to někdy říct, kdyby se u nich včera večer neobjevili ti dva? „Co všechno ti řekl?" zeptal se unaveně. Bezděky si prsty pročísl vlasy, a pak zaklonil hlavu a opřel si ji o opěradlo židle. Zahleděl se do stropu.

„Já…" Garciová zaváhala.

Zvedl hlavu z opěradla a pevně se na ni zadíval. „Proč ti to řekl, když mně ne?"

Garciová se kousla do rtu, jako by si nebyla jistá, co by mu měla říct. Dlouze se nadechla. „Neřekl mi to," přiznala tiše a on se na ni překvapeně podíval, protože to bylo to poslední, co čekal, že uslyší. Pokrčila rameny. „Našla jsem jeden případ, před pár měsíci, a zeptala jsem se ho na to, protože se mi na tom něco nezdálo. Nechtěl mi nic říct."

Spencer na ni mlčky zíral. Případ? Garciová našla případ, který ji dovedl až k tomu, co je Aaron zač? Aaron jí to neřekl sám od sebe? „Jaký případ?"

Garciová se smutně pousmála. „Pár mrtvých lidí," prohlásila jemně, „o které se nikdo nezajímal. Nikdo si nebyl jistý, co se jim vlastně stalo. Chtěla jsem pomoct." Potřásla hlavou. „Hotch mi zakázal plést se do toho, protože by to bylo nebezpečné."

Jenže Garciová se nevzdala, protože Garciová se nikdy nevzdávala, pochopil Spencer. Když Garciové někdo zakázal na něčem pracovat, koupila si litry a litry kafe a pokračovala v práci ještě s větším odhodláním, jen tišeji.

Pomalu přikývl, aby ji pobídl k dalším slovům.

Garciová krátce zaváhala. „Zjistila jsem toho dost na to, aby mi Hotch musel říct pravdu. A pak už neměl důvod neříct mi víc."

Spencer polkl a prsty pevně sevřel područky židle. „Co všechno víš?" zeptal se. Hlas měl chraplavý.

„Nikdy jsem na takové věci nevěřila," přiznala Garciová a tlumeně si odfrkla. „Ale Hotch… Bylo tam moc věcí, které nezapadaly. Vím, že je anděl," přikývla a slabě, prchavě se pousmála, když viděla, jak sebou trhnul, ale nijak se nepokusil její slova vyvracet. „Vím, že utekl z nebe – a vím, jak šíleně to zní – a rozhodl se žít jako člověk, protože nesouhlasil s tím, co jeho sourozenci dělají." Zamračila se. „Vím, že ostatní andělé nejsou vždycky dobří, a že svět je plný příšer, všech příšer, o kterých můžeš mít noční můry, a které vylezou vždycky, když je tma, a ubližují lidem, a že jsou lidé, kteří o nich ví, a kteří chrání ty ostatní."

Naklonila hlavu mírně na stranu, jako by čekala na nějakou jeho reakci.

Spencer znovu polkl. „Včera, když jsme se vrátili domů," začal trochu váhavě, „čekali na nás. Winchesterovi. Přišli mu říct, že potřebují jeho pomoc. Věděli o něm všechno." Vyhledal Garciin pohled a ona překvapeně pootevřela pusu.

„Winchesterovi? Myslíš ty známé psychopatické bratry Winchesterovy?" nevěřícně potřásla hlavou. „Mělo mě napadnout, že jsou taky lovci."

Spencer potřásl hlavou. „Nevím, co jsou zač. Ale nejsou psychopati. Přišli Aarona požádat o pomoc, protože…" Prsty si pročísl vlasy, nejistý, jak má vlastně pokračovat. Znělo to všechno tak neuvěřitelně. „Chtějí zastavit válku. Věděla jsi, že spolu – že _andělé_ spolu – _válčí_?"

„Ano." Garciová přikývla a on uhnul pohledem.

Garciová si povzdychla, naklonila se k němu a položila mu dlaň na předloktí. Bezděky k ní zvedl oči.

„Hotch mi řekl, že to začalo už dávno," začala tiše a jemně mu stiskla předloktí. „Před tisíci lety. Nemám tušení, kolik toho víš, ale andělé jsou jako vojáci. Armáda. A jeden z nejvyšších ve velení býval Lucifer."

Spencer překvapeně zamrkal a na okamžik měl chuť říct jí, ať toho nechá, protože to není možné. Protože _Lucifer_? Nic z toho nemohlo být skutečné, prostě _nemohlo_. Jenže bylo a Aaron byl opravdu anděl a odešel od něj, aby nějakému starému příteli – jednomu ze svých _bratrů_ – pomohl vyhrát válku, a Spencer sem, za Garciovou přece přišel pro víc informací. Musel si to poslechnout, když o tom věděl.

„Podle Hotch prý Lucifer býval nádherný. Neuvěřitelně silný a oblíbenec –" Garciová znejistěla a trochu zrudla – „no, boha." Skoro omluvně se usmála. „Všichni ostatní andělé ho uctívali, jenže on se rozhodl neposlechnout rozkaz a vzbouřil se a rozpoutal tak válku."

„Jaký rozkaz?"

Garciová sklopila hlavu, ve tváři zvláštní výraz. „Milovat lidstvo."

Spencer pootevře pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo.

„Proto byl Lucifer sražen z nebe." Garciová pokrčila rameny. „A od té doby se snažil rozpoutat válku a skoro se mu to podařilo. Prý nás někdo zachránil. Nějaká malá skupinka lidí – a jeden anděl – ho porazili. Jenomže ne všichni andělé s tím souhlasili. Někteří chtěli konec, proto mezi sebou teď válčí."

Spencer pomalu přikývl. „Občanská válka v nebi."

Garciová souhlasně pokývala hlavou a znovu mu stiskla předloktí, tentokrát o něco silněji. Její hlas trochu zhrubl a nabral na intenzitě. „Je dobrý, Spenci," řekla mu pevně. „Pamatuješ si, když byl Morgan zraněný při té zatykačce? Hotch ho zachránil, bez něj by Derek umřel. Spenci, on utekl z nebe, protože podle něj jsou lidé lepší než andělé." Naklonila hlavu na stranu. „To se přece musí počítat, ne?"

Spencer se zachvěl a vyhledal její pohled. „Neřekl mi to."

Garciová mu položila dlaň na rameno. „Neřekl ti o tom ne proto, že by ti nevěřil, Spenci," řekla tlumeně, hlas jemný a chápavý. „Snažil se tě chránit."


End file.
